


Run

by SnowXeno



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Dead by Daylight, Prose Poem, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowXeno/pseuds/SnowXeno
Summary: Villanelle Poem about Dead By Daylight, featuring Jake Park





	Run

Run you mad men, run to your burning landmark.  
Stuck here in this nightmare.  
Beware the monsters that lurk deep in the dark.

Four of you brave souls embark.  
Deep into this nightmare land does you fear flare.  
Run you mad men, run to your burning landmark.

But you are not alone, there in the dark lies a shark  
From the abyss it watches, a haunting stare.  
Beware the monsters that lurk deep in the dark.

Oh saboteur, to close have you wondered to this monster, igniting its deadly spark.  
Swiftly, deadly, the monster makes the saboteur blare.  
Run you mad men, run to your burning landmark.

His body hang from the hook's deadly arc.  
Pain cries from our poor saboteur make all those aware.  
Beware the monsters that lurk deep in the dark.

On the poor saboteur's shoulder lay a mark.  
The hook's deadly arc angled so, escape is rare.  
Run you mad men, run to your burning landmark.  
Beware the monsters that lurk deep in the dark.


End file.
